disneyfandomcom_hr-20200214-history
Kylo Ren
Kylo Ren (pravo ime Ben Solo) bio je vodeći član (kasnije Vrhovni vođa) Prvog reda i majstor vitezova Ren. On služi kao glavni antagonist prva dva filma u trilogiji nastavaka Ratovi zvijezda, te kao središnji antagonist koji progresivno postaje deuteragonist filma Uspon Skywalkera. Ren je bio sin Han Soloa i Leije Organe, nećak Luke Skywalkera, unuk Anakin Skywalkera/Darth Vadera i Padmé Amidale, pripravnik Snokea i ponekad suparnik Armitage Huxa. Tokom događaja trilogije razvija blisku i kompleksnu vezu s glavnom protagonisticom Rey, kasnije otkrivenu kao Dijada u Sili. Koristio je jedinstveni križni svjetlosni mač koji je sam konstruirao. Pozadina Rođen kao Ben Solo i sin Han Soloa i Leije Organe, odrastao je usred vrlo kaotičnih života svojih roditelja. Leia nije mogla provesti toliko vremena sa svojim sinom, jer joj je dodijeljen položaj senatora Nove Republike, dok Han nije mogao dugo ostati na jednom mjestu. Kad je imao dvadeset i tri godine, Bena su poslali da studira zajedno s drugim Jedi učenicima, a podučavao ih je i vodio njegov stric, Jedi majstor Luke Skywalker. Otprilike u tom vremenu se počeo boriti sa svojom unutarnjom tamom. Ben je odrastao slušajući priče o svom djedu, te se počeo diviti i poštovati djedovu snagu, ali se također bojao da nikad neće biti tako moćan kao Izabrani. Međutim, tada još nije bio svjestan da je Anakin nekada bio nemilosrdni Sith Lord, Darth Vader. U dobi od dvadeset četiri godine Ben je napokon saznao istinu o svom djedu, kada je senatorica Carise Sindian javno otkrila da su Anakin i Vader ista osoba. Otkriće je ostavilo Bena ogorčenog i bijesnog prema njegovim roditeljima kad je saznao da su tako dugo krili istinu od njega; ovo otkriće vjerojatno ga je također natjeralo da se više bori sa svojim unutarnjim sukobom. Nedugo zatim se počeo više diviti i više poštovati djedovim mračnim aspektima nego njegovim svjetlim. Enigmatični pojedinac po imenu Snoke, vrhovni vođa Prvog reda, prizivao je Benov unutarnji sukob, te je Ben na kraju pao na tamnu stranu kada je bio uvjeren da ga je vlastiti stric Luke pokušao ubiti, uvjeren da se njegov majstor bojao njegove jače veze s tamnom stranom Sile. Ono što Ben nije znao, Luke je u tom trenutku odustao od svoje namjere i ostao pun grižnje savjesti i srama na pomisao što je gotovo učinio. Ben je ubio većinu Lukeovih pripravnika i zapalio Jedi hram u kojem su živjeli, uzevši sa sobom neke od Lukeovih preostalih učenika kako bi postali njegovi sljedbenici. Nakon što se pridružio Prvom redu, preuzeo je ime Kylo Ren i postao vođa vitezova Ren. Taj je čin uvelike prekršio namjere njegov strica da vrati Jedijski red bivšoj slavi i ostaovio je strica slomljenog dok je Ren nastavio terorizirati galaksiju kao vojskovođa Prvog reda. Benov stric Luke uspio je preživjeti i izbjeći uništenje svog Jedija hrama. Nakon što je Luke nestao, Ren je vodio Prvi red protiv Otpora dok je pretraživao cijelu galaksiju kako bi pronašao Lukea. Osobnost U mladosti Ren, kao Ben Solo, nije bio svjestan svoje istinske pozadine, ali je patio od osjećaja napuštenosti zbog vrlo zaposlenog života koji su njegovi roditelji vodili. Divio se snazi svoga djeda Anakin Skywalkera, ali posebno njegovoj utjelovljenosti kao Darth Vader. Zbog te obsesije se Ben borio sa svojom unutarnjom tamom. Kao Kylo Ren, Ren je nasilan, nemilosrdan, brutalan i samouvjeren, ali se čini da nosi barem malo krivnje i kajanja zbog svojih postupaka, pa je kao takav kratkovidan, tvrdoglav i rastrgan unutarnjim sukobom poput njegov djeda Anakin Skywalkera. Međutim, za razliku od svog djeda, Ren je daleko manje sposoban kontrolirati svoj temperament i osjećaje, kao i činjenicu da je daleko manje staložen i mnogo skloniji ispadima bijesova. Kako bi učvrstio svoje odbacivanje prošloga života, Ren služi Prvom redu s velikom strašću prema svome vođi i svome gospodaru Snokeu. Ren nastavlja svoju privrženost Vaderu u odrasloj dobi, gdje se neće zaustaviti ni u čemu, kako bi podržao naslijeđe Sith Lorda uništavajući sve Jedije. Također je izuzetno okrutan i brutalan, spreman napasti i prijetiti svojim oficirima ako se razljuti, što vodi do toga da oni i bilo koji od vojnika u blizini, ga izbjegavaju kada vide da je bijesan. Ren ćuva stol s pepeom napravljen od ostataka njegovih neprijatelja, na koji bi često stavljao spaljenu kacigu svog djeda. Unatoć svemu, Ren nije bez straha; boji se da nikada neće postati tako moćan kao njegov djed, Darth Vader, i boji se koliko ga svijetla strana zadržava. Međutim, za razliku od Vadera, Ren nalazi sukob u ideji obitelji, jer se vidi kao usredotočenost između baštine i svjetla i tame, što pojaćava njegov konflikt. Unatoč tome Ren odlučuje vjerovati da je Vaderova sentimentalnost bila slabost koja je dovela do pada Carstva. Osjećaj da je ta briga ono što ga zadržava, Ren vjeruje da je biti veći od Vadera - prigrli li tamnu stranu - i napokon napusti svijetlu stranu. No, kasnije se njegov unutarnji sukob ozbiljno zaoštrava nakon smrti njegovog oca Han Soloa kroz njegove vlastite ruke. Depresija i usamljenost koje uhvate Rena su ono što omogućuje Rey da mu priđe tijekom njihove veze pokazujući njemu njezino suosjećanje. Zauzvrat, Ren također počinje osjećati empatiju i istinsku naklonost prema njoj, pokazujući joj ranjivu i nježnu stranu sebe koju skriva od ostalih. Moći i sposobnosti Moći * [[Sila|'Sila']]: Kao unuk Izabranog, Anakin Skywalkera/Darth Vadera, Ren je vrlo moćan i ima vrlo jaku povezanost sa Silom. Iako Ren nije baš toliko moćan kao djed i njegov stric Luke Skywalker; na njihovim vrhuncima, on je i dalje izuzetno moćan korisnik Sile. Renove snage se samo mogu mjeriti s Rey na svom vrhuncu. Međutim, prema Snokeu; Ren će jačati s tamnom stranom Sile. * Telekineza: Ren je izuzetno iskusan u telekinezi, s mogućnosti zaustaviti i na drugi način utjecati na kretanje ciljanog objekta ili osobe. To mu je omogućilo da zaustavi laserski metak blastera i potom ga otpusti nakon što ga je usmjerio u zid. Nakon što je pogođen Chewbaccinim blasterom i oslabljen emocionalnim nemirom nakon ubojstva oca, njegova moć bila je slabija od Reyine, omogućujući joj da izvuče Lukeov svjetlosni mač iz njegovog telekinetičkog stiska kad ga je pokušao pozvati u ruku, uzrokujući da leti pored Rena i umjesto toga u Reyinu ruku. Međutim, kada su njih dvoje sa svojim snagama dosegnuli svoj najaći potencijal, dokazano je da se njihove moći ravnomjerno podudaraju. Osim toga je Ren u mogućnosti koristiti prisiljeni pritisak za slanje svojih protivnika da lete zrakom, nanoseći im ozbiljne ozljede ili ih privremeno onesposobljavajuć/udarajući u nesvijest. Ren koristi sile povlačenja da povuče svoje protivnike ili predmete prema sebi, te je dovoljno snažan da ljude može držati gore jednom rukom, dok ih još uvijek povlači Silom. Kao i njegov djed i većina tamnih korisnika Sile, Ren ima moć upotrijebiti Silu kako bi stegnuo organe živih organizama kako bi ih ugušio i ubio. Dalje, Ren koristi hvatanje omoću Sile da podigne svoje protivnike u zrak, ponekad i za vrat, da ih imobilizira. Njegov telekinetički stisak omogućio mu je i povlačenje ljudi za vrat, bez da im na drugi način nanese ozljede. * Telepatija: Ren koristi telepatiju da mentalno komunicira na malim ili velikim udaljenostima s drugim pojedincima, posebno s Rey zbog njihove posebne veze kroz Silu. Njegove mentalne sposobnosti također mu omogućuju da uspava pojedince sa samo malim mahom ruke; kao što je to činio sa Rey na Takodani. Dalje, Ren koristi ispitivanje uma da bi razotkrio i prosipao misli živih bića za svrhu ispitivanja ili mučenja. Međutim, drugi je korisnik Sile u mogućnosti se oduprijeti toj moći, te je Rey uspjela uzvratiti pokušaj da bi otkrila njegov strah od toga da nikada nećw biti moćan poput Darth Vadera. * Trik uma: Ren koristi trik uma za kontrolu uma drugih živih bića. Međutim, to ne djeluje za pojedince koji imaju vrlo jaku volju. Pokušao je natjerati Rey da dovede Lukea kada su prvi put doživjeli zajedničku viziju zbog posebebne povezanosti kroz Silu, ali nije mogao utjecati na nju; zbog njenih vlastitih moći. * Osjet kroz Silu: Ren koristi osjet kroz Silu da osjeti emocije drugih živih bića, budućnost, pukotine u Sili uzrokovane važnim ili traumatičnim događajima, prijeteću opasnost i prisutnost svjetle strane. * Vizije kroz Silu: Ren u stanju imati vizije iz prošlosti, sadašnjosti i budućnosti; međutim, kao i svi korisnici Sile, njegova vizija nisu uvijek jasne, te ponekad ima vizije čak i kada ne koristi ovu snagu po volji. Zbog svoje prisilne veze s Rey, predvidio je da će se Rey bori zajedno s njim, te je i otkrio da su Reyini roditelji bili obični strvožderi na Jakku koji su je napustili. * Brzina kroz Silu: Ren koristi Silu za kretanje nevjerojatnim brzinama. * Skok na daljinu: Ren koristi Silu za skok ili skok na velikim daljinama. Izvršio je ovu sposobnost dok se borio s Rey na ruševinama Zvijezde smrti. * Iscjeljivanje kroz Silu: Ben koristi iscjeljivanje da izljeći Rey, vrativši je u život nakon što je preminula, pobjedivši Palpatina, iako mu je to fatalno iscrpilo vlastiti život. * Veza kroz Silu: Zbog toga što su Dijada Sile, Kylo i Rey imaju posebnu vezu koja ih povezuje u nasumičnim trenucima. Tijekom veze se mogu vidjeti, razgovarati i dodirnuti se međusobno kroz razmake. * Preklapanje prostora: Ren koristi preklopanje prostora za savijanje prostora kako bi se trenutačno prenjeo objekt između mjesta za vrijeme prisilne veze. Iskoristio je ovu sposobnost da izvuče Reyinu ogrlicu s nje s namjerom da otkrije gdje je. Sposobnosti * Vještine svjetlosnog mača: Ren je vrlo vješt u borbi s svjetlosnim mačem i vrlo nadaren duelist. On je jedan od najvećih svjetlosnih duelista koji su ikada živjeli; no njegova je izuzetna vještina sa svjetlosnim mačem u konačnici uvelike odgodila od toga da borbe svijetlosnim mačevima povno postanu visoka borilačka umjetnost povodom njegovim pokoljem većine mnogih iz novog Jedi reda. Njegovo uništenje ove nove generacije Jedi vitezova pridonjelo je da dobije nadimak "Jedi ubojica" među pripadnicima Prvog reda. Međutim, unatoč svemu, u dvoboju ga je pobijedila Rey, unatoč tome što je bio daleko vještiji i iskusniji u borbi sa svjetlosnim mačem nego ona. (Iako bi se trebalo napomenuti da je Ren bio ranjen od Chewbacce i Finna, dakle nije bio na vrhuncu svoje snage.) Pored toga, Reyine novootkrivene sposobnosti omogućile su joj da meditira o Sili kako bi stekla dovoljno snage da ga fizički nadvlada. U Posljednjem Jediju je Ren bio na vrhuncu svoje snage; uspio se boriti protiv Snokeove pretorijske straže podjednako uz Rey i na kraju uz njenu pomoć nadvladati i ubiti osam smrtno opasnih ratnika; unatoč tome što su dva dvoboja svjetlosnim mačevim prebrojena. Što se tiče Uspon Skywalkera, Renove su se sposobnosti u borbi sa svjetlosnim mačem uvelike poboljšale do te mjere da se on mogao boriti protiv Rey i na kraju je nadvladao; što se pokazalo tijekom sukoba na Kef Biru. Tijekom "Bitke za Exegol", Ben je uspio relativno lako svladati i ubiti sve članove vitezova Rena; iako je bio nadjaćan, ovaj put bez pomoći od Rey. * Genijalni intelekt/majstor taktičar/vođa: Ren je nevjerojatno inteligentan i mudar. Kao vojskovođa, kasnije vrhovni vođa Prvog reda, Ren je vrlo vješt taktičar i vrlo sposoban vođa. * Neodoljiva volja/visoka tolerancija na bol/stručnjak preživjljavanja: Ren ima neuništivu volju i visoku toleranciju na bol; tako je uspio nastaviti borbu unatoč tome što ga je Chewbacca pogodio u bok, a Finn ga je udario po ramenu. U svojoj bitci s Finnom, također je viđen kako odolijeva rani koju je nanio Chewbacca, koristeći svoju bol i tjeskobu kako bi potaknuo svoju povezanost s tamnom stranom Sile. Nadalje, dok su oklopni Stormtroopersi bili silovito razneseni zrakom i odmah ubijeni eksplozivnom eksplozijom bowcastora, jer Ren ne nosi potpunu, već se samo sagnuo od boli prilikom pucanja. Oružje i oprema * Prvi svjetlosni mač: Ren je sagradio svjetlosni mač s plavom oštricom, negdje nakon što je postao član Novog Jedi reda; međutim, odustao je od oružja nakon što je pao na tamnu stranu. * Križni svjetlosni mač: Ren je sagradio svjetlosni mač s crvenom oštricom, negdje nakon što je postao pripadnikom Prvog reda. Renov svjetlosni mač bilo je sirovo izgrađen od drevnog dizajna koji potiče iz događaja poznat kao Veliki bič Malachora i radi putem ispucanog kyber kristala. Stoga je imao nestabilnu oštricu, što je zahtijevalo uporabu ispušnih otvora i fokusiranje kristalnih aktivatora za usmjeravanje i odzračivanje viška energije oružja kako se ne bi preopteretio. Višak energije služio je kao lamela svjetlosnog mča (križne štitnice) noževi oružja također su pucketali i lučili se poput struje i prskali poput vatre, dajući oružju isprekidani, prijeteći izgled i dubok, gromoglasan zvuk. Nakon prvog djela događaja Uspon Skywalkera; Ben je odustao od oružja nakon što se vratio na svijetlu stranu i iskupio se. * Drugi svjetlosni mač: Tijekom "bitke za Exegol", Rey je dala Benu svjetlosnu sablju njegovog djeda Anakin Skywalker, a on je koristio oružje protiv vitezova od Rena. Kasnije ga je uzela natrag nakon njegove smrti. Oklop * Vitezovi Ren: Ren koristi borbeni oklop kako bi se zaštitio od svojih neprijatelja u borbi; temelji se na bojnoj opremi koju su nosili drugi vitezovi Ren. Također se temelji na oklopu njegovog djeda, posebno na kacigi koju je nosio kako bi prikrio svoj identitet i glas dok je padao dalje i dalje u tamnu stranu. U Posljednji Jedi, Ren je potpuno napustio kacigu; nakon što je shvatio da samo kopira Darth Vadera, i na taj način nikada neće moći dostići svoj puni potencijal. Pojavljivanja Sila se budi Kylo Ren se prvi put pojavljuje na Jakku tražeći kartu koja vodi do nestalog legendarnog Jedija Luke Skywalkera. Nakon što nisu uspjeli pronaći ništa na planetu, su Kylo i njegovi vojnici zaklali Lor San Tekka i ostale stanovnike sela, te uhvatili pilota Otpora Poe Damerona, nakon ćega Kylo ispituje Poea psihički ga mučeći Silom. Poe bježi uz pomoć odbjeglog stormtroopera FN-2187, zvanog Finn, što ostavlja Kyloa bijesnim. On moli duh svoga djeda, Dartha Vadera, da mu pomogne biti jaći uz tamnu stranu. Ubrzo, Prvi red otkriva da je Poeov droid, BB-8, na Takodani, a s njim i mapa do lokacije Luke Skywalkera. Na Takodani, Kylo vodi potragu za droidom. Susrevši se s Rey- koja je osjetljiva na Silu- on je odvodi u Starkiller Bazu kako bi otkrio bazu Otpora. Da bi stekao njezino povjerenje, on pokušava pročitati njezine misli, otkrivajući da je vidjela njegova oca Han Sola. Nakon što ne uspjeva dobiti sve informacije od Rey, koja mu se na njegovo iznenađenje uspijela oduprijeti, Snoke naređuje Kylou da je dovede k njemu na ispitivanje. Međutim, Rey se uspije pomoću Sile osloboditi i izbjeći straži, ostavljajući Rena da ju bjesan progoni. U reaktorskom oknu baze Rena pronađu njegov otac, Chewbacca, Finn i Rey. Kada se Han odlući suočiti sa svojim sinom i dok mu nudi pomoć u njegovoj emocionalnoj boli, Ren nakratko razmišlja o očevim riječima, očigledno se dvoumivši, prije nego što se potpuno preda tamnoj strani i probode oca svojom svjetlosnim mačem; Han potom padna u otvor ispod njih. Bijesni Chewbacca puca Renu u bok, ostavljajući ga snažno oslabljenim. Finn i Rey bježe. Prije nego što uspije reagirati, ranjeni Ren je nakratko uhvaćen u eksploziji uzrokovanoj detonacijama koje su njegov otac i Chewbacca posadili oko tog područja prije. U potrazi pronađe Finna i Rey u šumi izvan baze i upušta se u bitku s Finnom, koji koristi svjetlosni mač Anakin Skywalkera protiv njega, što uzrokuje još veći bjes kod Rena. Zbog Finnova nedostatka osjetljivosti na Silu, Ren ga ubrzo pobjeđuje i teško ozljeđuje, ali ne bez da sam zadobije manje rane na ramenu. Nakon toga pokuša dohvati svjetlosni mač svog djeda, ali Rey koristi Silu da ga sama dohvati i bori se protiv njega. Ren tada nudi Rey da mu se pridruži, ali ona to odbije i, prepuštajući se Sili, nadvlada Rena, otkidajući mu svjetlosni mač i ozljeđujući ga u lice. Kad se planet poćinje raspadati uništenjem oružja, Rey ostavlja Rena i bježi s Finnom. Prije nego što se planet raspadne, Snoke naređuje generalu Huxu da dovede Rena prije odlaska kako bi završio obuku svog pripravnika. Posljednji Jedi Nakon uništenja Starkiller Baze i evakuacije baze Otpora na D'Qaru, vrhovni vođa Snoke pozvao je Kylo Rena u svoju prijestolnicu na brodu Mega klase Star Dreadnought Superpremacy. Klečeći pred svojim gospodarom, Ren je slušao dok se Snoke glasno prisjećao sirove, netaknute moći koju Ren posjeduje, sposobnosti koja ga je u početku dovela do pažnje tamnog gospodara. Znajući potencijal snažne Skywalker krvne loze, Snoke je otkrio svoje uvjerenje da bi Ren mogao ispuniti djedovo nasljeđe tamne strane. No, u svjetlu poraza svog učenika od ruke neobučene djevojke, koja nikad prije nije držala svjetlosni mač, Snoke je opozvao vjeru u Renovu moć i nastavio ga grditi, nazivajući ga slabim, sentimentalnim i djetinjastim. Ogorčen pogrdnim riječima svog gospodara, Kylo je ustao u susret svome gospodaru i napao ga, ali Snoke je brzo potisnuo pokušaj na njega napadom munje koji je promatrala uvijek spremna pretorijanska garda. Napustivši prijestoljnicu i ogorčen Snokeovim riječima, Kylo Ren je smrskao kacigu o okolni metal dizala u kojem se nalazio, ismijani i smatran kao ništa više od djeteta koje se skriva u maski, pretvarajući se da je Darth Vader. Po izlasku iz oštećenog dizala naredio je da se spremi njegov brod, nastavljajući pohod za iskorjenjivanjem Otpora. Kako je Hux predvidio novom tehnologijom praćenja, armada Prvog reda izašla je iz hipersvemira kako bi pronašla Otpornu flotu nespremnu i bespomoćnu. Nadmoć ratnog broda predvodio je naboje, a njegovi snažni turbolaseri gađali su flotu Otpora nezaustavljivim eksplozijama. Kako bi upotpunio napad, Supremacy je poslao svoje borce na kratke staze, pri čemu je Kylo Ren predvodio napad sa svojom osobnom TIE letjelicom Silencer. Ubojica Jedija napao je Star Cruiser Raddus, glavni brod flote. Prije no što su piloti Otpora bili u stanju pokrenuti protunapad, Ren je uništio Raddusov hangar ostavljajući ih nesposobnima da se odupru Renovom borbenom krilu. Sa onesposobljenim glavnim brodom, Ren je okrenuo svog borca kako bi se okrenuo mostu letjelice, spremajući svoje rakete. U tom je međutim trenutku osjetio prisutnost svoje majke na Raddusu, te je oklijevajući prešao palcem preko okidača, nesiguran u to što učiniti. Nakon nekoliko trenutka predao se svojim osječajima i odustao od okidača, znajući da se ne može natjerati da ubije svoju majku. Njegova dva krilca nisu imala takvih smetnji i lansirali su svoje rakete, uništavajući most. Detonacija je ubila Admirala Ackbara i druge poznate ličnosti Otpora, dok je Renova majka jedva preživjela koristeći Silu kako bi se kroz prostor vratila u zračnu luku. Nakon ove posljednje ofanzive, Hux je naredio borcima da se vrate, jer se flota Otpora uspjela izvući iz strelišta nadmoćnosti u interventno vrijeme. Dok je Prvi red nastavio slijediti flotu Otpora, Ren odjednom otkriva da je povezan posebnom vezom s Rey, te ju je još jednom odlučno tražio da oda lokaciju Luke Skywalkera, premda ju je mogao samo vidjeti, a ne i njenu okolinu. Tijekom njihove prve interakcije, Rey je uplašena pucala tamo gdje je smatrala da je Ren, samo da bi oštetila jednu od građevina u Jedi selu gdje je Skywalker boravio. To je također rezultiralo time da je Kylo osjetio napad kroz njihovu vezu. Tijekom drugog razgovora, dok ga je ona prozivala čudovištem je on na te riječi ostao hladan, te joj je ispričao svoju verziju događaja koji su doveli do uništenja Skywalker-ovog hrama Jedija; da se probudio kad je ugledao Lukea koji stoji nad njim s izvučenim svjetlosnim mačem, spreman da ga ubije. Iako je odbila otkriti Lukeovo mjesto za vrijeme razgovora, mu je Rey konačno pružila ruku jedne večeri nakon što su podjelili jedan s drugim osječaje osamljenosti, te je dodir uzrokovao da ona osjeti sukob u njemu. Kylo je istodobno osjetio kako su Reyini roditelji bili obični preprodavci smeća koji su je prodali za novac i da ona nema veze s galaktičkom pričom koja se odigrava. Na kraju, nakon što je Rey stigla na Superpremacy u pokušaju da ga otkupi, Kylo ju je odmah preuzeo u svoj pritvor. Na putu do Snokeove prijestolnice, Rey je podsjetila Kyloa da još uvijek postoji prilika da se vrati svjetlu, dok ju je on uvjeravao da će ona preći na tamnu stranu uz njega. U prvo je doveo Rey pred Snokea i očigledno poslušno slušao riječi gospodara, no dok je Snoke mučio Rey da otkrije boravište Skywalkera, Kylo je svjestan riječi oca - da će ga Snoke iskoristiti za njegovu moć, a zatim odbaciti- suptilno preusmjerio svoje misli te ubio gospodara pomičući Reyin svjetlosni mač sa Silom, prevarajući vrhovnog vođu da misli da zapravo namjerava ubiti Rey. Snokeova pretorijska garda odmah je napala Rey i Rena, koji su ušli u privremeno primirje i brzo ih odbili u zastrašujućem dvoboju. S mrtvim stražarima oko njih, Ren još jednom moli Rey da mu se pridruži, otkrivši istinu o njenim roditeljima u tom procesu, govoreći joj da ona nije niko, da su je roditelji prodali za novac i da su mrtvi, te da je jedini način da bude slobodna uništiti sve što ih povezuje s prošlošću, bilo da su Sith, Jedi ili bilo što drugo. Kao i na Starkiller bazi, Rey to odbia te je pokušala izvući svjetlosni mač od njega, što je nagnalo Kyloa da pokuša povući svjetlosni mač natrag prema sebi. Dok je oružje lebdjelo između njih u zastoju, snaga koju su isijavali pretjerano je naprezala oružje i svjetlosni mač se prelomio na pola, rezultirajući udarni val da obori oboje u nesvijest dok je Raddus razdvojio Superpremacy na samoubilačkim skokom iz hipersvemičkog prostora. Kada je general Hux stigao u prijestoljsku sobu, Rey je već pobjegla i Kylo je još uvijek bio u nesvijesti. Hux se pripremio da ubije svog dugogodišnjeg suparnika, ali se Kylo probudio dok je Hux spremao svoj blaster, koji je odložio prije nego što ga je Ren primijetio. Ren je lažno ispričao Huxu da je Rey ubila Snokea i njegove čuvare prije nego što je sam zatražio plašt svog gospodara. Hux je odlučno odbio dopustiti Renu da zapovijeda svim trupama, što je natjeralo mračnog ratnika da ga guši na priznanje Rena za vrhovnog vođu. Osiguravajući svoju novonastalu nadmoć, Ren je naredio svim silama da na Craitu unište preostale ostatke Otpora. Nalazeći se u svom zapovjednom shuttleu, Ren je nadgledao razmještanje AT-AT, AT-M6s i AT-ST na slanoj površini Craita, sakupljenog od onoga što je ostalo od Superpremacy. Naređujući napredni marš, Kylo Ren je smjestio svoje trupe nasuprot napuštenoj bazi pobunjenika koju je Otpor prisvojio za svoju obranu. Kad je Prvi red otkrio golema štitnička vrata koja su sputavala njihov prodor, Ren je dalje rasporedio opsadni top superlazora (udarni top stvoren korištenjem minijaturizirane tehnologije Death Star) u svoju korist. Kao odgovor, Otpor je lansirao brojne stare skijaške glisere u krajnje uzaludnom pokušaju zaustavljanja topa. Dok je Otpor pokušao zaustaviti napredak Prvog reda, Chewbacca i Rey su se uključili u bitku u Millennium Falconu i u naletu bijesa je Kylo poslao svakog prisutnog TIE borca da uništi stari brod svog oca. Unatoč zaprekama, ofenziva Kylo Rena na kraju je uspjela slomiti vrata baze. No ubrzo nakon što je Prvi red oštetio bazu, pojavio se Luke Skywalker, te je Kylo Ren u uzaludnom pokušaju da eliminira strica naredio svim silama da pucaju na ovoga. Nakon što je Skywalker neozlijeđeno odustao od napada, je Ren naredio da se otvori njegov shuttle, nakon čega se on osobno suočio s Skywalkerom. Iako se Kylo Ren zakleo da će uništiti Lukea, ovaj ga je samo molio za oprost i upozorio da ako ga svojim rukama ubije će uvijek biti uz njega, poput sjećanja na njegovog oca. Ren se tada zakleo da će uništiti i Otpor, ali Luke nije bio zadivljen prijetnjama svoga nećaka i samo odvratio da je otpor tek počeo i da on- Luke Skywalker- neće biti posljednji Jedi. Kylo je napao strica u borbi, ne mogavši udariti ovoga sve dok nije prošao kroz Lukea, no bez vidljivog učinka. Zbunjen, Ren je probadao Lukea sa svojim svjetlosnim mačem, otkrivši da Skywalker zapravo nije prisutan u bitci i da je kroz Silu iz Ahch-Toa projicirao iluziju sebie, dajući vremena za preostale pripadnike Otpora da pobjegnu. Ogorčeni pametnom obmanom, Kylo i njegove snage izviđali su sada praznu bazu, ali pronalazeći samo Hanove zlatne viseće kockice, sve što je Ren mogao učiniti jest kleknuti u porazu dok su nestali iz njegove ruke. Dok se Otpor evakuirao, Ren je još jednom ugledao Rey kroz njihovu povezanost, dok se ukrcala u Millenium Falcon; između njih nije progovorena nijedna riječ dok je ona pred njim zatvorila vrata. Uspon Skywalkera Ren, koji već godinu dana vlada kao vrhovni vođa Prvog reda, pretražuje galaksiju za Sith kompasom kako bi našao put do svetog planeta Sith, znanog kao Exegol, u nadi da ubi uskrslog imperatora Palpatina kao učvrštavanje svoje moći. Nakon što Ren pronađe kompas i stigne do Exegola, Palpatine otkriva da je on cijelo vrijeme manipulirao Renom, stvorivši Snokea kao sredstvo da Rena skrene na tamnu stranu i uvježba ga u načinima Sile. Palpatine obećava Renu novo carstvo nad kojim će Ren vladati kao imperator, navodeći da će to ostvariti pomoću ogromne flote Star Destroyer poznate kao Konačni poredak, premda on prvo daje Renu uvjet da za to mora prvo ubiti Rey. Ren nastavlja tražiti Rey kroz galaksiju, uvjek isprekidan s njihovom povezanosti putem Sile, koristeći informacije koje bi tim putem stekao kako bi otkrio njezinu lokaciju- tako joj je skinuo ogrlicu s vrata i tako otkrijo da se ona nalazi na Paasani. Ren ju pokušava spriječiti u pronalaženju drugog kompasa, i u jednom od razgovora s njom joj priznaje da ona ima veći dio u priči nego što je prvotno mislio, i obećava joj cijelu priču ispričati osobno. Kad se konačno još jednom sretnu licem u lice, Ren kaže Rey da je ona unuka od Palpatinina, i da su oni dijada u Sili s izuzetno snažnim potencijalom kada zajedno. Još jednom je moli da mu uzme ruku i pridruži mu se da zajedno pobijede Palpatina. Rey odbija, ali on je ne želi ubiti i slijedi je do Kef Bira. Suočivši se s njom na olupini druge Zvijezde smrti, on je nastavlja moliti da mu se pridruži i uništi kompas koji je pronašla, govoreći joj da sada može doći do Palpatina samo s njim. Bijesna, Rey ga napada, te se Ren upušta u dvoboj sa svjetlosnim mačevima. Jedan i drugi se bore svim snagama, sve dok se iscrpljena Rey ne nađe oslabljena na podu. U trenutku kada se Ren našao u nadmoči, odjednom osjeti kroz Silu poziv svoje majke, i u trenutku ne pažnje biva proboden svijetlosnim mačem očajne Rey. Šokirana onime što je učinila Rey koristi Silu da ga liječi i odlazi na njegov brod, nakon što mu priznaje da željela uzeti ruku Ben Soloa, ali ne Kylo Rena. Sam na olupini se Ren suoči vizijom svoga oca Han Soloa, u odjeku njihovog posljednjeg susreta. Ren kaže Hanu da "znam što moram učiniti, ali ne znam imam li snage da to učinim ", na što mu otac odgovara: "Znaš. " Kako Han nestaje, njegov sin baca svjetlosni mač u more, odričući se svoje uloge vrhovnog vođe i vraćajući se svom stvarnom identitetu kao Ben Solo. Ben žuri da pomogne Rey poraziti Palpatina na Exegolu, nakon što je odustao od svoje tamne strane. Rey osjeti njegovu prisutnost i koristi njihovu posebni vezu kako bi mu dala svjetlosni mač Anakina, koji Ben koristi da porazi vitezove Ren. Palpatine tada osjeti Rey i Benovu vezu kao dijada Sile i apsorbira njihovu energiju za obnavljanje svoga tijela, prije nego što Bena baca u ponor. Međutim, Rey uspije pobijediti i ubiti Palpatina prije nego što sama umre od napora. Ben se popne iz ponora i nađe Reyino bezživotno tijelo. Ben uspijeva prenijeti cijelu svoju životnu energiju u nju, uspješno je oživljavajući, ali žrtvujući svoj vlastiti život u tom procesu. Dijele sretan zagrljaj i strastveni poljubac prije nego što Ben mirno umire u Reyinom naručju. Tijelo mu blijedi istovremeno s majčinim, postajući jedno Silom. Disney Parkovi Kylo Ren trenutno se sastaje i pozdravlja u Star Wars Launch u Disney's Hollywood Studios u Walt Disney Worldu i šangajskom Disneylandu. Prethodno ga se moglo sresti u Star Wars Launch Bay u Disneylandu od veljače 2016. do 14. listopada 2016., gdje ga je zamijenio Darth Vader. Odnosi Galerija Zanimljivosti * Prije izlaska Ratovi zvijezda: Sila se budi, mnogi su se obožavatelji pitali dali su si Kylo Ren i Darth Vader u rodu zbog njihovih sličnosti, što se pokazalo istinitim. * Ben nema rečenog dijaloga nakon svoje reformacije, s jedinom iznimkom je kratak "oj" nakon što je skočio na Exegolu. * Žrtvujući se kako bi oživio Rey, Ben Solo je bio u stanju- drugačije od onoga što je u početku priželjkivao- da dovršiti ono što je započeo Darth Vader. Tijekom prequel trilogije Anakin izjavljuje svoju želju da može oživjeti mrtve, a strah od gubitka supruge Padme Amidale uzrokuje da padne na tamnu stranu. Ben je uspio vratiti od mrtvih djevojku koju je volio, čak i po cijenu vlastitog života, završavajući krug koju je započeo njegov djed. Time se pozao jaćim od djeda, jer je postigao točno ono što je Anakin želio, ali nije uspio. * U noveli baziranoj na filmn"Ratovi zvijezda: Sila se budi", Kylo Ren vjeruje da razlog zašto je Galaktičko carstvo izgubilo nije bio u lošoj strategiji ili arogantnosti, već zbog osjećaja, i da su Darth Vader i Lukeova samilost prema jednim drugima bili ono što je uzrokovalo propadanje Carstva. Također u noveli je otkriveno da je Snoke odabrao Kylo Rena za svog šegrta jer prvi vjeruje da je potonji žarište u Sili; savršen spoj svijetla i tame zbog njegove srodnosti kao unuk Darth Vadera. * Prizor u Posljednji Jedi koji je izazvao neke manje kontroverze bio je kada za vrijeme “mentalnog razgovora“ putem posebne povezanosti kroz Silu između Rena i Rey, Rey vidi Kylo Rena bez majce. Ovaj prizor, unatoč pomalo slobodnijoj prirodi, uspostavio je redatelj Rian Johnson da pokaže kako je Rey u stanju vidjeti Kylo Rena u potpunosti gdje god se nalazio i za vrijeme bilo čega što bi radio kad su spojeni kroz Silu, a ne samo kao mogučnost da vidi oči ili čuje njegov glas. Redatelj također objašnjava da mu je namjera bila pokazati progresivno povećanje intimnosti između oba lika. * Kylo Ren je isprva trebao biti jedan od mnogih likova u filmu Ralf ruši internet, ali je izrezan kad se Lucasfilm uvrijedio na način na koji ga je film prikazao kao "razmaženo dijete". de:Kylo Ren en:Kylo Ren es:Kylo Ren it:Kylo Ren pl:Kylo Ren pt-br:Kylo Ren Kategorija:Likovi Kategorija:Star Wars Kategorija:Star Wars likovi Kategorija:Muški likovi Kategorija:Zlikovci